


Customer Service?

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 1999, and based on a real event reported in the Florida Today newspaper.





	Customer Service?

"I've never seen so many people in one store before," Jim remarked in astonishment, surveying the crowded book store.

"Yeah, holiday shoppers. Isn't it great?!"

Jim just sighed in fond exasperation. "Yeah, it's great, Chief. But I'd like to get home _sometime_ tonight."

"It won't be much longer, Jim," Blair reassured him. "I'm next in line."

"Okay, Chief. I'll just look around some more."

Blair grinned as he watched Jim head for the magazine display, then turned to check the progress of the customer at the service desk. He was relieved to see that the clerk seemed to be concluding the transaction. As soon as the man in front of him stepped away from the counter, Blair moved forward. He was about to speak when the phone rang. The girl behind the counter reached for the phone without looking at Blair.

"Customer Service desk, may I help you?" she said into the phone, as she turned slightly so that her back was to Blair.

Blair sighed, tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. He exchanged a commiserating look with the woman in line behind him, then went back to fidgeting. Several minutes went by before he finally heard the clerk say 'goodbye'. He expected the clerk to turn around to face him, but watched in disbelief as she, instead of hanging up the phone, went on to take several more calls without once turning around to give him even an apologetic glance. He quickly scanned the area. There were no other employees within view. He checked for a 'ring bell for service' sign but didn't see one. He tried clearing his throat loudly several times without success. He was toying with the idea of banging on the counter when he heard Jim's voice behind him.

"Problem, Chief?"

Blair turned to see Jim approaching. It was obvious from Jim's expression that he was reading his guide's frustration. "Yeah, man. I've been waiting at the counter for almost fifteen minutes."

Jim glanced at the young woman behind the counter. "She's been on the phone the whole time?"

Blair nodded. "One call after another. She hasn't even bothered to turn around and look at me."

Jim pursed his lips for a moment, then shrugged and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Blair.

Blair looked at Jim in confusion for a moment, then grinned as he took the phone.

"Customer Service desk, may I help you?"

Jim chuckled quietly as he heard the question in stereo.

"Hello, I was hoping that you could help me with a book purchase?"

"I'd be glad to help you, sir."

"Well, that's really great to hear, since I've been standing in front of you for more than fifteen minutes while you continue to ignore me and keep answering the phone." 

Both men could see the girl stiffen, and then watched as she _very slowly_ turned around, phone still at her ear.

"I'm trying to find an anthropology book by Andrew Jenkins," Blair said into the phone as he looked directly at the clerk.

The blush on her cheeks spread across her face as she answered into the phone. "Please follow me, sir. I'll see if I can help you find it."

Blair clicked the off button on the cell phone as the clerk hung up her phone. She took a step in the direction of the book shelves, and then paused as the phone rang. Her hand instinctively reached for the phone for just an instant before she looked first at Blair, and then at Jim standing behind him. As she registered the frown and upraised eyebrows on the taller man, her eyes widened and she let her hand fall back to her side.

Jim watched as she led his partner to a shelf several aisles over. After a short, but unfruitful search, they both returned to the counter.

"Would you like to order that book, sir."

"Yeah, that would be fine." Blair quickly scribbled out the title and author of the book along with his own name and phone number on a piece of paper.

"We'll call you as soon as it arrives."

"Thanks a lot," Blair said as he turned from the counter.

Jim kept his gaze on the young clerk for a few seconds, then turned to follow his partner. He smiled as he heard a loud sigh of relief behind them.

"Ready to go home, Chief?" Jim asked, placing his hand on Blair's back to direct him through the crowd.

"I'm ready," Blair laughed. "That was great! I bet from now on she'll think twice before ignoring a customer."

"I don't know, Chief. It might be a good idea to fill out one of those comment cards."

"Nah, from that look of terror on her face, I think she's learned her lesson."

Jim glanced back at the clerk. She was assisting a customer at the counter, and steadfastly ignoring the ringing phone next to her. "Maybe you're right, Chief," he said with a grin. "Maybe you're right."


End file.
